Escaping
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Marley's step father is abusive and her mother is dead. It's time to escape, but she meets someone unexpected in her escape, Jake Puckerman. Rated M for abuse, maybe some other stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think he wants me to die, like mom did. Everyday I wake up not knowing what's going to happen, not knowing if iI'll survive. Nick always drinks, all day long. I have those short moments of piece when he goes out to get more to drink.

That's how mom died.

* * *

Thirteen year-old Marley Rose is helping her mother, Millie, throw her clothes and a few belongings in a bag.

"Mom, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know Marley, but we are going to figure it out."

"I trust you, mom."

"Marley, I'm so sorry we've had to live like this. After your father died, I needed someone. But, Nick he trapped us in this hell and I will do anything in my power to make sure we get out. Everything will be better."

"Okay." Marley gave her mom a hug and continued to put things in the bags.

"We have to hurry before he gets ba-"

"Millie, get in here!" Millie's face turned to one of pure horror as she turned towards her daughter.

"I'll be back." Millie walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Marley walked up to it and listened as closely as she could.

"Where the hell is dinner?"

"I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yeah, well you should have made something." Nick's hand collided with Millie's face and it was so powerful that Marley heard it from her room. "Now you know to have dinner ready, don't you? Where's that bastard daughter of yours?"

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Millie started walking towards him.

"Yeah? Or what?"

"We'll leave."

"You'll leave." Nick let out a humorless and dark laugh.

"You have no where to go, no one to go to. You'll die out there."

"No we won't. We're leaving." Millie tried to walk past him but he blocked her.

"You aren't going anywhere."

_Punch in the face._

"You can't do anything without me!"

_Punch in the head._

"I'm all you have!" Millie falls to the ground.

_Kick to the stomach._

"I. Will. Kill. You."

_Kick to the head._

Marley opens the door slightly only to see her mother bloody and broken. Nick walks out the door and slams it.

Marley runs to her mother's side "Mom!"

"Marley, leave, run, get out of here." Millie's voice was broken and shaky.

"No mom, I'm not leaving you."

"Marley you have to go."

"No."

"I don't want this for you, I want you to be happy. I love you, Marley."

Marley was crying and holding her mother's hand. "I love you too, mom."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be waiting for you."

"What? No, mom don't talk like that." Marley was crying hard.

"Get out of here, be happy, be free. Goodbye, Marley." Millie handed Marley the necklace she was wearing.

Marley kissed her mom's hand and looked back at her face. "Mom? Mom! Mom, please come back. You can't leave me, I need you!" Marley was uncontrollably crying and was still kneeled next to her mom.

Nick returned over an hour later with more alcohol. "What the hell are you doing?" Nick walked over to where Marley was with her mom.

Marley hid the necklace in her jean pocket, afraid he would take it and looked up at him. "You killed her."

Marley could've sworn she saw a flash of regret on his face but it quickly dissapeared.

"Get away from her." Marley did as told, she was scared of him and now there was no one here to protect her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get rid of her." Marley had no idea what he meant so she just went back to her room when he told her to.

* * *

Marley rolled the necklace she was wearing between her fingers. It was a bird, her mother had it ever since Marley could remember. Since that night, Nick has hit her almost every night. It was never as bad as her mother had it, but she was seventeen now and she was ready to leave.

Not long after her mother died Marley got a tattoo on the back of her neck to remember her last words. She had told her to be free, and that's what it said, along with feather representing the bird. Marley was ready to be free, ready to leave this hell for good. She had a job and got paid well, Nick didn't get home until nine at night so after school she would work and he didn't know it. She had a boyfriend for a long time, he was her first, but she broke up with Matt a while ago because she was planning to leave.

Nick never came in her room, but she still hid all the money she had saved up around her room. She had four hiding spots, if he ever found her money she didnt want him to find it all. Her first hiding spot was in her closet under the carpet that had come up in the corner. The second one was in an envolope taped to the pack of one of the pictures hanging in her room, the third was under her matress. The fourth and final hiding place was behind her tv, just barely under it. She had saved over eight thousand dollars over the last two years and was finally ready to leave.

Nick was in the livingroom passed out from drinking all day. Marley walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. She had bruises on her arms and face, she didn't want to cover them up so she put on a hoodie that was big and covered her face well. She had on skinny jeans on and was glad they didn't irritate her pierced belly button, she also had on black sneakers that came up passed her ankle. Underneath the hoodie, she had on a shirt that made her body look good, at least in her eyes. She quietly checked to see if Nick was still passed out, he was. She wrote a note saying she was sleeping at a friends for the weekend, that way she would have a two day head start.

Marley walked back into her room and got all of her money, then she grabbed her duffel bag and put her favorite clothes and shoes in it. She also put in her cell phon and charger along with her money. Marley walked around the room in search of anything else she wanted, she grabbed a photo album from when she was little and her camera. She didn't want to risk waking Nick up so she opened her window and threw the bag out on the ground, she was thankful they only had a one story house. Marley took a look outside and saw dark clouds, she figured it would rain but she needed to get out. She hopped out the window quietly and shut it behind her. She didn't know where she was going to go but she just started walking.

* * *

She had been walking for hours, but she wasn't tired. Marley was walking across a bridge when it started raining, hard. She found a tree that would protect her a little and got under it, she was laying on the side of the road. Marley would watch the stars appearing in the sky, it wasn't raining anymore, however Marley was still soaked. She smiled and held her necklace, looking up to the night sky.

"I did it mom. I'm free."

Marley had been laying there soaking wet for hours when a car pulled up, it was a nice car, not new, but not old. It was silver and a man rolled down his window. She looked over at him and he didn't seem to be that much older than her.

"What are you doing, laying out here? You're soaking wet."

"I like the rain."

"You're going to get sick. Want a ride?" The boy had opened his car door and stepped out, he walked to Marley and held his hand out.

"Momma told me not to talk to strangers."

"Oh really, and where's momma?"

"She'd dead." Marley took his hand and stood up, her bag still draped over her shoulder.

"My mom's dead too. She died last year."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about your mom. How about that ride?"

"I would accept it, but I don't know where I'm going."

"So that's why you have a bag. Running away?"

"More like escaping."

"Me too." Marley was surprised at his words.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. My name's Jake. Jake Puckerman." Jake reached his hand to shake hers.

"Marley Rose." She said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Well Marley Rose, since neither of us no exactly where we are going and you don't have a car, why don't we go together?"

"I don't know you."

"I don't know you, either."

"I'm soaked. You sure you want your car wet?"

"Not my car, I stole it." Marley raised her eyebrows.

"Kidding, kidding. It's my car. I have registration and everything if you want to see it."

"Okay, I'll go with you. But, I need to change, My clothes are stuck to my body. Turn around." Marley made her fingers do a motion for him to turn around.

"You're going to change here? In the middle of the road?"

"Oh calm down, you're the only car that's come by for hours. Now turn around."

"What if someone _does _come by?"

"Hopefully they'll like what they see." Jake smiled to himself and turned around.

"Okay badass, change." Marley changed her clothes and put on a new hoodie. She and Jake both got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley kept her hoodie over her face so Jake couldn't see her bruises, it was dark when he picked her up so he hadn't seen them.

"Where are we going?" Marley asked after they'd been driving in silence for twenty minutes.

"South. It's warmer south. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Marley kept her eyes looking outside the window.

"Tell me about your life." Jake stated as he turned onto the highway.

"This is not going to be one of those things where I tell you my life story and you tell me nothing. So, lets make it fair. You ask a question, I ask a question."

"Okay, fair enough. How old are you?"

"17. Where are you from?"

"Lived in Ohio my whole life. Just outside of Lima. Why aren't you in school?"

"I graduated early so I could leave. How old are you?"

"18. Just graduated. Why are you escaping your life?"

"Pass." Marley said as she pulled her hoodie over her face more.

"No, that was not part of the rules. Why are you leaving?" Marley knew he wouldn't let it go.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Jake pulled over and turned the car off.

"You gonna answer my question?"

Marley brought the hoodie over her head and set it in her lap, still not looking at Jake. She had changed into a long sleeve top that covered her bruises. She had an tank top on underneath and started lifting her shirt up.

"What are you doing and how is it going to answer my question?"

"Chill for a sec, you'll see." Marley pulled the shirt off and looked over at Jake, who's mouth dropped.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"My step-daddy."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah, after mom died became the punching bag."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I didn't tell you this so we could get all deep with emotions and shit. You asked, I answered."

"Okay. Your turn." Jake started the car and got back on the highway. He didn't know why but he wanted to beat the hell out of her step-father.

"Why did you leave?"

"I need a fresh start. After my mom died I was waiting to graduate to leave. How did your mom die?"

"He killed her."

"What? Who?"

"Who do you think? Nick, my step-dad. Right in front of me too, I was thirteen. I watched her die, I heard her last words. That's why I got this." Marley said as she brushed her hair to the right side to show Jake her tattoo.

"She told me to be free, and that's what I am now. Free from the hell I was living. How did your mom die?"

"My mom had an OD. She was a great mom, but she had problems, bad problems that started five years ago. Why would you leave all your friends behind?"

"Friends? What friends? I only had two friends, a bitch who ruined my life by pretending to be my friend, and Matt. He was my friend for a while and then we dated, but we broke up a while ago. I don't think there's anything else I want to know about you."

"Out of questions? We'll stop then. In a couple hours, once we get to Tennessee we will get a place to stay."

"How long are we going to be traveling? A couple days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"I don't know. As long as we want to I guess, I don't have anywhere I need to be."

"If we are going to be doing this for a while are we going to be friends?"

"Sure, never really had a lot of those. I suppose this is a good place to start."

"Well, okay then. Why Tennessee?"

"It's the first state we come across. We can stay there for a bit and explore the place. Then we can move on to the next, and so on."

"Tennessee it is."

Jake drove for a few more hours until they reached Tennessee, they found a small town that had a hotel, that was good but not too expensive. There was also a gas station and a few other stores, but what Marley really loved was what surrounded the town. There were beautiful hills and plain land, she felt like she could breathe, there was so much space. She remembered one time with her mom when she said she wanted to go to Tennessee. She smiled at the memory of when her mom was happy and alive. Jake had gone into the hotel office to get them a room with two beds.

"Room 116." Jake said as he got a bag out of the trunk.

Marley got out of the car with her bag and walked inside with Jake following her. Once they entered the room Marley sat on the bad and laid back. "I'm hungry."

"Want to order something, there's a pizza place down the road that I saw."

"Pizza sounds great." Marley sat up again.

"I'll pay." She said as she grabbed her bag.

Jake found the menu that had a list of local places that delivered. He got the pizza place number and called.

"I just want a pepperoni pizza, and something to drink. Get whatever you want." Marley smiled as she went through her bag. He told her the total was 22.00, she gave him the money.

"I'm going to get a shower. I'll be out before it's here."

"Okay," Jake smiled at her as she walked into the bathroom with her clothes her brush, toothbrush and toothpaste. He turned on the tv and looked through the channels until he found a scary movie that was on. He heard the shower turn on and was watching tv when he heard her sing.

_"I've made up my mind, _

_Don't need to think it over, _

_If I'm wrong I am right, _

_Don't need to look no further, _

_This ain't lust, _

_I know this is love but, _

_If I tell the world, _

_I'll never say enough, _

_Cause it was not said to you, _

_And that's exactly what I need to do, _

_If I'm in love with you"_

Jake listened as Marley sang, her voice putting him in a trance, he pressed the mute button to hear her better. He felt the emotion she put into singing and it made her voice all the more lovely. Jake had not realized he'd been listening so long until she stopped singing and turned off the shower. Once Jake realized she was done he turned the tv off of mute and watched it. Marley came out in a tank top and sweat pants, and Jake only had one thought on his mind.

_"Damn, this girl is sexy as hell."_

Jake took his gaze off of her once he realized he was staring at her. "So, you sing?"

Marley looked up surprised. "Oh, you heard that. Sorry it's just second nature to me I guess. I sing when I'm away from Nick, he doesn't like when I sing. So when he's not around it just kinda comes out."

"Don't apoligize. Your voice is beautiful."

Marley blushed a little. "Really? No one has ever really heard me sing other than my mom and Nick. My mom always said I was great, but Nick said I was the worst singer he'd ever heard. I didn't really believe my mom."

"Nick's an idiot if he thinks you can't sing." There was a knock on the door.

"Must be the pizza." Jake stood up and walked to the door. He paid and set it on the table.

Jake then went into the bathroom to change, he had on a tshirt and sweat pants. Marley could see every muscle on that boys body from how tight his shirt was. She ignored her thoughts and sat on her bed with the pizza.

"Come here." Marley patted the spot next to her and Jake took a seat next to her. Marley put two pieces of pizza on a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Jake smiled at Marley.

"Your welcome. So what exactly are we watching?" Marley shifted her gaze to the tv.

"Halloween, it's number five I think."

Marley practically squeled. "I love number five! It's my favorite, but you have to stay over here with me because I'm scared."

Jake chuckled at Marley. "Okay, I'll stay over here."

"Thank you. " Marley smiled at him then took a bite of pizza.

Jake wasn't even paying attention to the movie, he was staring at Marley. He thought she was beautiful, he really liked her smile and her eyes. Marley started to notice him staring. "What?" She looked over at him. Jake was caught, he had to think of a way out of this.

"I was uh- just waiting to see you scared."

"Not cool. Why do you want to see me scared?" Marley nudged his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be funny."

Jake and Marley ate then set the leftover pizza on the table and continued to watch the movie. Marley jumped under the covers when a scary part came on and Jake laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just tell me when it's over."

After five minutes the scene was over. "It's safe."

"Thanks." After the movie ended Jake went over to his bed,

"Goodnight, Marley."

"Night, Jake." Marley always had trouble sleeping, she always had so much on her mind. Jake usually fell asleep around three a.m. he had no idea why, he just did. Marley, who still couldn't sleep grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Marley?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still awake?"

"I usually don't fall asleep until really late."

"Me either."

"Let's try that question thing again, except general questions. My mom and I would play games until I fell asleep."

"Okay, you first."

"What's you favorite food? Mine's pizza."

"Pizza. Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Mine is green. If you could have any superpower what would it be?" Jake said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I would be invisible, so Nick couldn't see me."

"I'd fly, fly away from everything."

Marley and Jake played the game for another twenty minutes asking each other questions.

"You tired yet?" Marley asked as she turned over.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jake."

"Anytime. Night."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The song in the last chapter was Chasing Pavements by Adele and the song in this chapter is I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack. Enjoy! R&R :)**_

* * *

Marley woke up before seven and saw that Jake was still sleeping. She got up and grabbed some clothes before going to get a shower, she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a cut off shirt that showed her stomach. Marley looked in the mirror, she was happy with her outfit and her body. Her bruises were turning shade of yellow, as they usually did in the healing process. She figured they would be gone in a couple of days. After she got dressed, Jake was still sleeping so she grabbed her phone and went outside. Marley saw that there weren't many cars or people around, but there were a few stores open. Marley started walking towards field, when she go to the field and looked forward all she could see was beautiful land that stretched for miles.

Marley stayed in the field until a little after nine, she figured Jake would be up soon and headed back to the hotel. When Marley walked into the room she saw that Jake wasn't in bed, but she heard the shower running. She walked over the window and opened it, allowing the sun light to cover the room. Marley stood at the window looking out at the sun covering the small town, she didn't know Jake had come out and was standing behind her watching her.

"Marley?"

Marley jumped a little and put her hand on her chest.

"God! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Marley nudged him.

Jake chuckled "Sorry. Where'd you go this morning?"

"Outside."

"Okay, see anything interesting?"

"Not really. When did you wake up?"

Marley walked around him and grabbed her bag. "'Bout an hour ago."

"What are we doing today? Are we leaving or are we staying?"

"I was thinking we could drive around here in Tennessee for today and head north tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted it to be warmer."

"I don't want to stay in one place, and I thought that there might be some interesting things north."

"What states?"

"I want to go to NY and see what it's like there, any place you'd like to go?"

"Maybe."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you later, so you wanna go?"

"Yeah, we can go now."

Jake and Marley packed their bags and got in the car, driving for a while. They would get out when they saw somewhere they wanted to go, museums, stores, anywhere. It was getting late so they decided to drive north a while and then stop for a couple days.

* * *

After an hour or so, Jake was getting tired and Marley could tell he needed some rest.

"Jake, let me drive."

"I'm fine."

"No you're tired. I'll just follow the highway for a couple hours and then we'll stop."

"Really, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh come on. I'm wide awake and you look like a zombie."

"Okay." Jake pulled over and got out of the car, walking to the other side.

Marley got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side, when she got in she reached in back and grabbed a blanket.

"Here." She handed Jake the blanket once he got in the car. Jake took the blanket from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go." Marley started the car and started driving. After a while Jake fell asleep and Marley was bored, so she turned the radio on, leaving the volume low. She started chaging the stations until she heard a song.

_"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, _

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, _

_May you never take one single breath for granted, _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, _

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, _

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. _

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance."_

Marley's eyes started welling up with tears and her vision was becoming blurry, she stopped the car on the side of the road and got out, leaving the car door open. Marley needed air, she needed space. She walked in front of the car, still hearing the song playing as she cried silently for a few minutes.

Jake woke up and realized the car was stopped, he looked over, expecting to see Marley but all he saw was the car door wide open with the seat empty. He heard something and looked out the front window to see Marley on her knees crying. Jake jumped out of the car and walked to her side.

"Marley what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, what's wrong."

"I-it's just t-that my mom used to s-sing me that song when I was little. I haven't heard it in a long time."

Jake wrapped his arms around Marley and she wrapped hers around him. Jake held Marley in his arms for a while until Marley pulled away, which Jake didn't prefer.

"Thank you, Jake." Marley pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and walked around him to the car.

"I'll keep driving."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. it's okay. I feel better now."

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay soon."

"I can drive for a while still. I want to get to Virginia tonight. It's only twenty miles away. We can find somewhere to stay when we get there."

"Okay." Jake got back in the car and watched Marley.

He liked the way she would scrunch her nose up when a song she didn't like came on the radio, he liked the way she quietly hummed along to a song, he liked the way she would look at him and smile, he liked to make her laugh.

_"Stop it, Jake. You can't like her, you just met her. But, she is so nice, caring and talented. Why do I get butterflies when she looks into my eyes? Why is it that when we touch it takes me a minute to come back to reality? Why does everything about her make me forget every bad thing that's ever happened to me? Why does Marley Rose do this to me? Does she even know what she does to me, do I do the same to her?"_

Jake's thoughts were interupted when Marley pulled off the highway and up to a gas station.

"Why'd you stop here?" Marley laughed.

"Well, we are in Virginia and I want something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Oh, I'll come in with you."

"Come on, then." Marley smiled as she turned the car off and got out of the car, making her way into the store.

"Coming!" Jake jumped out of the car and followed into the store.

Marley and Jake grabbed some snacks and drinks before paying and heading back to the car.

"I'm driving." Jake ran passed Marley grabbing the keys out of her cack pocket.

Marley laughed as she got into the car. Jake started driving around until they found a place to stay.

"What room?" Marley asked as Jake walked back to the car.

"Room 82. Come on, Marley."

Marley got out of the car and walked into the room.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too. Night, Marley."

"Goodnight, Jake." Marley smiled at him and got into bed.

Marley woke up the next morning first, but Jake woke up soon after her.

"Hey."

"Hi, how long have you been up?"

"A little while, not a long time." Marley said as she flipped through the tv channels.

Jake and Marley went to a diner down the street and had breakfast together, making each other laugh all morning. Jake and Marley were drivning back to the hotel when Marley's phone rang, she began shaking a bit and Jake noticed.

"Marley what's wrong? Who is it?"

"It's Nick."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake watched as Marley hands were trembling. He pulled over so he could help her. He could see many emotions on her face, hurt, nervousness, but most of all he saw fear. He saw the girl in front of him stare her phone in terror. The phone had been ringing no longer than five seconds but she hadn't answered.

_"Could she be that terrified? How can someone be so evil?"_

Jake grabbed Marley's free and and squeezed it. "Answer it."

"I-I c-can't."

"Just answer it, he can't do anything to you over the phone." Jake gave Marley's hand another squeeze. "It's okay." Jake whispered.

The phone had still been ringing, and just as Marley lifted her finger to press answer- it stopped. Less than a minute later, her phone made a noise signaling she had a new voicemail. Marley took a deep breath before taking her trembling hands to dial her voicemail. She put it on speaker.

_"You little bitch! Where the hell are you?! Listen here, when I find you- and I will find you, I will beat the life out of you. Just. Like. Your. Mother. You better pray I don't find you."_

When the voicemail ended Marley set her phone in her lap and stared at it.

"Marley?" Jake tried to get her attention, but he failed. He started the car and drove back to the hotel.

When Jake and Marley got back to the hotel, Marley walked up to the room in silence. She entered the room and grabbed her bag. Marley pulled out a picture of her and her mom, then she laid on the bed in a ball and cried quietly. She was facing Jake's bed. Jake watched as she did so, he walked to the little space that was between their beds and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Marley." Jake put his hand on of her cheek and wiped a few tears.

Marley was startled by the sudden touch but welcomed it. She sat up and clutched a pillow to her chest.

Jake sat in front of her and tried again. "Marley, look at me."

Marley looked into Jake's eyes, they showed nothing but concern. When Marley looked into Jake's eyes he saw her pain and her fear, he once again placed a hand one of her cheeks.

"I'm s-scared." Marley stated, barley above a whisper. It was so quiet Jake almost didn't hear it. _Almost_.

"I know."

"He's going to find me a-and he'll k-kill me."

"Marley, I won't let him hurt you. He will not lay a hand on you. I promise." Jake wiped Marley's tears and sadly smiled at her.

Marley got on her knees in front of Jake and hugged him. "Thank you, Jake."

"He can't hurt you, okay?"

"Okay." Marley pulled away and smiled at him, she grabbed the photo of her and her mom and held it in her hands.

"Is that your mom?"

"Yeah, she was amazing. She was the most caring and kind person I ever met. I miss her so much, especially around this time of year."

"Why around this time of year?"

"The anniversery of her death is in a few weeks. I would always go in the backyard and try to feel her around me, since she doesn't have a real grave."

"Do you know where she is?" Jake didn't want to say her body, he didn't want her to think about her mom's dead body.

"No, he had some "friends" help him take her somewhere. I have no idea where. I go in the backyard because she would spend a lot of her time there. She loved flowers, she was always tending to her garden. I tried to maintain it once she di- left, but I couldn't."

"We should go back to Ohio so you can do that one last time. We will just have to make sure Nick is gone."

"I-I don't know. I mean, I would love that but I'm so afraid."

"Don't worry about it now, we have a few weeks. Nick won't hurt you, not anymore."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. What do you want to do?"

"Can we watch tv?"

"Sure what do you want to watch, Marley?" Jake grabbed the remote and scooted up on the bed, sitting against the headboard.

"Whatever is on." Marley laid next to Jake and turned to the tv.

She grabbed a small blanket and put it on top of her. Jake turned on a funny movie and about half way through, Marley fell asleep. She rolled over and Jake watched as her breathing was increasing and she started moving a bit. He figured she was having a nightmare.

"Marley. Marley wake up." Jake gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay, Marley? Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was about Nick."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Marley shook her head no and cried. Jake laid down so he was face to face with Marley.

"You sure?" Jake wiped her tears.

"I saw him killing my mom again, then me."

"He will not hurt you, you have me and I won't let it happen."

"I know, i-it just seemed so real."

"Come here." Jake opened his arms and Marley laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you for being here. I've never really had anyone in my life, besides my parents, who would protect me."

"Of course I will protect you, you're like family to me now." Marley smiled as she covered her and Jake up, they both eventually fell asleep, holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake and Marley stayed in Virginia for a little less than a week, they headed to Pennsylvania and had been staying there for two nights. They had become friends, close friends and they both cared about each other a lot, it was like it was them against the world. Marley liked to spend time with Jake, he made her happy and made her laugh, something she hadn't genuinely felt or done since before her mom. Jake was someone who she could talk to and she was grateful for him, they had spent everyday together yet she still didn't know exactly how his mom died. She could tell it was a touchy subject so she didn't bring it up, all she knew was that his mom had an overdose and he found her. He said that he felt useless and couldn't forgive himself for not being able to help her, Marley knew the feeling. Marley was still questioning whether she wanted to go back to Ohio one last time for her mother, or head somewhere new. She had to tell Jake today since they were planning on leaving tonight. Marley walked across a bridge that was not to far from the hotel. She closed her eyes and listened to the water flow underneath her, she felt peaceful.

"I'm coming home mom, one last time."

* * *

Jake knew that Marley was going for a walk but she had been gone for almost an hour and he was starting to get worried. He considered calling her, but he didn't want to interupt her time thinking about her mom, he just really wanted to know she was okay. He grabbed his phone and right before he pressed the call button. she walked through the door.

"How was your walk?"

"Good. I want to go back to Ohio, this will be the last time I will be able to do this and I want to."

"We can head there tonight, it shouldn't take that long for us to get there. If we leave a little early we could be there before it gets too late."

"We can leave early, I want to get there and check in somewhere so I can get some rest before I go to the house. We have to be careful, I don't want to run into Nick. I know his usual schedule so if we time it right I could have some time to say goodbye one last time."

"What time do you want to leave?" Jake checked his watch before looking back up at her. "It's almost 4:30, Marley."

"How about now?"

"Let's go then." Jake walked across the room and picked up his already backed bag and Marley grabbed hers.

They drove from Franklin Pennsylvania to Lima in just over seven hours, including stopping to pick up some dinner. They arrived in Lima at 1:00 am and checked into a hotel, quickly falling asleep. Marley woke up around 8:00 and put on a hoodie before walking to a small diner to get her and Jake some breakfast. She got the breakfast and started walking back to the hotel until she saw Matt, luckily he didn't see her but it hurt her a little to see him again. She wasn't sure what he would be doing out so early on a weekend, but she just left the thought alone and walked into the hotel. Marley went up to their room and saw that Jake was still sleeping, she set the breakfast down and went to take a shower. When she got out Jake was still sleeping so she started to eat her breakfast, she turned on the tv and turned the volume down. She flipped through the channels until she came to the news, which was on a commercial break. When it came back on her eyes widened with shock.

_"Local girl of Lima Ohio, Marley Rose, as gone missing. Her step-father filed the report Wednesday afternoon, the police seem to think that she has run away. If anyone has any information on where she is you are urged to call the number below. Such a sad story..."_

Marley turned the tv off before the reality hit her. "Dammit!"

Jake woke up when Marley yelled. "What's wrong Marley?"

"Nick filed a missing persons report, the cops are looking for me!"

"What?! How do you know?"

"It was on the news. I'm going to have to hide."

"Look all you have to do is be careful when we go out. Cover your face, that sort of thing."

"Okay, sorry I woke you up."

"It's cool, this is a pretty tricky situation, I understand that you're pissed."

"It's more than that, it's the fact that he would go to all that trouble just to find me when all he does is beat the hell out of me."

"Don't worry, we can get far enough away that they won't find you."

"Here I got some breakfast." Marley handed him the bag.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I had a hoodie on. If anyone saw me it would be the cashier who wasn't paying attention to anything but the money and her nails. I did see Matt, though I didn't talk to him."

"Matt? Your ex?"

"Yeah, he didn't see me which is good but it was kind of weird to see him after everthing that happened between us. He was really upset about us the last time I saw him and now he looks happier. I'm glad that he is, he was a great boyfriend but we weren't meant for each other."

"Well it's good that you feel that way I guess. So what time do you think is good to go to your house?"

"If Nick is still working, and I assume he is since he needs money to stay there, somewhere around four. I just want to make sure his car isn't there before I go in."

"You're going in?! Isn't that dangerous?"

"If he's not there, no it isn't. I want to see if there is anything in my room that I want. I wasn't exactly planning on traveling with someone, I thought I woud be alone and most likely on foot so I grabbed the essentials. I just want to be sure there isn't something important that I need."

"Okay."

Jake and Marley finished their breakfast and Jake checked them out of the hotel around 2:00. They drove to Marley's house and parked a few houses down on the side of the road.

"He's not home."

"Are you going to go in now?"

"Since he's gone I have to."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm going to go around back first. Then I'll go into my room and throw a bag out if I find anything. Can you grab it when you see it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Marley walked around to the back of the house and saw that there were a few flowers that had bloomed. She picked them and sat next to the garden, speaking quietly.

"I miss you everday mom, I want to cry but I have to be strong because I know you're with me. I know that you're watching over me, I hope you've seen Jake. He's my family now, I care about him so much and I know you would've loved him. I know I could've said goodbye to you anywhere, but I feel closer to you here. Sometimes I would wish I could come home from school and walk into the back yard and see you in the garden. I wish you were still here with me. I came here to say goodbye but it doesn't feel that way. I know you'll always be with me and that means the world to me. I can't see you but I know you're there. I love you mom, so much and nothing and no one can ever change that. You'll always be the mom who made me cookies when I lost my favorite teddy bear, the mom who held me when I cried, the best mom anyone could ask for and I am so thankful that you were mine."

Marley wiped the tears she had shed off of her face and stood up. She walked through the back door and into her room, she grabbed another duffel and threw some clothes and books in it. She went through her closet and founf the blanket that she and her mom made, she stuffed it in the bag before grabbing the rest of her childhood photo albums from the shelf in her room. She then threw the bag out the window and Jake came over to it.

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time." Jake walked back over to the car with the bag and set it in the back seat.

Marley wanted to see if there was anything she wanted in the livingroom until she heard a bedroom door open.

"Hey, Marley. Would've thought you'd never come home." Marley turned around to come face to face with Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Marley stood frozen in front of Nick, he was less then eight feet away from her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Away."

"You think you can just leave?"

Marley was too afraid to answer.

"Looks like I didn't have to find you after all."

Nick walked towards Marley and slapped her. Marley turned to look back at him, wincing from the stinging of her cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Nick was holding a beer bottle and threw it at her, shatetering on impact leaving multiple cuts on her arm. He pushed Marley to the ground and kicked her in the side of her body. She screamed out in pain and he kicked her again.

_And again. _

_And again._

Jake was in the car waiting for Marley to come out, he was worried because she said she'd be right out. He got out of the car and started walking towards the house when he heard her scream. He ran to the front door and opened it to see Marley on the ground bleeding and a man he assumed was Nick kicking her. Rage took over him as he saw his Marley getting hit. Jake ran towards the man and grabbed him from behind, Nick looked shocked that someone had stopped him.

"Who the hell a-"

Jake didn't let him finish he punched him in the face a few times before Nick fell to the ground. He kicked Nick a couple of times before sqauatting to his level.

"I swear to god, if you ever lay a hand on Marley again I will kill you." Nick gave up trying to fight back and gave up.

Jake ran over to Marley who's face was covered in blood. Jake quickly picked her up and started going to the door.

"I got you, Marls." Jake ran to the car and laid Marley down in the back seat.

"You can't take me to a hospital, they'll send me back to him. Just get some medical supplies from a store."

Jake didn't want her to be in pain and knew a doctor could help. "Okay."

Jake pulled up to a store. "I'll be right back."

Marley just nodded her head.

Jake got out and ran into the store to buy all the things he could think of that she would need. He paid and got to the car as fast as possible. He got in and drove down the road a bit and found a hotel to check them into before carrying her up to the room with his medical supplies in his hand. Jake gently laid Marley on the bed.

"You're going to have to help me take my shirt off, Jake. That's where he hit me the most."

Jake carefully took Marley's shirt off leaving her in her bra. Jake could see the bruises starting to form on her stomach. She had a few cuts on her stomach, face, and arms. Jake tried to be as gentle as he could as he slowly ran his finger over her stomach.

"I'll be as careful as I can okay?"

"Okay."

Jake grabbed the rubbing alcohol and put some on a gauze pad. He cleaned her cuts, he hated seeing her in pain. Once he was done cleaning the cuts he wrapped her stomache in gauze and her arm. She had one cut on her face on her left cheek that Jake left alone after cleaning it. She laid there shirtless letting her cuts alone, she was afraid of putting on anyclothes that would hurt her.

"Thank you, Jake for everything. He probably would've killed me if you weren't there." Marley sat up and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marley I'm so sorry he did that to you, and I'm sorry I didn't go in earlier."

"It's okay, this isn't the worst that happened. I think he broke one of my ribs."

"It's not okay, I still want to kill him."

"Don't, I'm done with him forever. I can't thank you enough Jake."

"Marley you don't need to thank me, I really care about you. I wasn't going to let him hurt you anymore, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

Marley smiled weakly. "I really care about you too, Jake, and you mean a lot to me too."

Marley hugged Jake despite her pain and when they pulled away Jake let his hand stay on her cheek. Marley looked down at her body suddenly embarressed that she was in her bra.

"I'll go get our bags." Jake went to the car and grabbed their bags, he returned to the room and walked over to Marley.

"Here."

He set Marley's bag on the bed next to her. Marley put on an oversized tshirt and some shorts. Jake took a shower and changed, when he got out he saw Marley laying down watching tv. He laid down next to her.

"Where do you want to go to now Miss Rose?"

"Somewhere far away from here. Got any ideas?"

"Well since people are looking for you we should go somewhere big, where it will be practically impossible for them to find you."

"Like?"

"My brother lives in LA with his girlfriend and their daughter. He said I could come there anytime, they're like rich."

"Yeah, they said you. They know nothing about me."

"He would be fine with it. Let me call and ask him."

Jake dialed Puck's number and after a few rings he answered.

_"Jake?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you I was leaving?"

_"Yes, did you?"_

"I did, and remember when you said I could stay there if I wanted to?"

_"Of course you can, are you coming? Quinn will be really excited, ever since I told her there was a possibility of you coming she's been talking about it nonstop."_

"Well, see I kind of have to ask you something."

_"And what is that?"_

"Okay so when I left I met someone."

_"Is it a girl?" _

"Yes but it's not like that, and she's with me and see I was wondering if she could come with me?"

_"Yeah, I'm cool with it just let me ask Quinn."_

Jake heard some muffled talking between Quinn and Puck before he came back to the phone.

_"She wants to ask you something, if she ends up taking forever I'll just talk to you later."_

Jake chuckled. "Okay. Bye."

_"Hello?"_

"Quinn?"

_"Yes it's me. So what is this I hear about a girl?"_

"I met someone and I want to know if she can come with me to stay at your house for a while."

_"I'm fine with it, what's her name?"_

"Marley."

_"Marley..."_

"Marley Rose."

_"As in the girl that's missing?"_ "

Yes, but it's not what you think."

_"If she is running away it's not a good thing."_

"Quinn listen to me please. There is way more to the story, and I don't think it's appropriate to talk about over the phone. Once we get there and explain it to you, you and Puck will fell the same way I do."

_"Okay, she can come but be careful. I want to know when you get here. When will you get here?"_

"I'm not sure, we are staying here in Ohio tonight and if it's okay with Marley then we might pull an all nighter driving."

_"Just let me know when you're in LA. You still remember where we live, right?"_

"Yes, I remember. I'll call either you or Puck when we get there."

_"See you soon, Jake."_

"Bye Quinn." Jake hung up the phone and looked at Marley.

"Looks like we're going to LA."

"So it's okay?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Quinn watches Nancy Grace like a crazy person so she knows that you're missing and is worried you're running away for the wrong reasons but I told her that she doesn't know the whole story."

"What does that mean?"

"That once we tell her what happened, if it's okay with you of course, she will absolutely be okay with you staying with her. She's a big softy and I think you two will like each other. She's awesome, I stayed with her and my brother, Puck, this summer and she's become like my sister. They have a daughter, her name is Beth and she's almost four."

"If you say so."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

Jake and Marley went to bed and when they woke up the decided to drive across the country without any stops. They agreed to switch on the driving, and they would only stop for gas or food. They started driving to LA and since Marley didn't know how to get there when she was driving, Jake decided to use the GPS. They drove for a day until they _had _to stop to sleep and to shower, they left the following morning. It took them three days until they finally got to LA in the afternoon. Marley had gone into a gas station to pay for some more gas as Jake dialed Puck's number.

"Hey Puck, we're in LA."

_"Really? When will you be here?"_

"Half an hour, maybe less."

_"Okay well Quinn is waiting for that story and the guest house is all made up for you two. But, Quinn insists on making you dinner, after we all talk. She's making her famous chicken recipe." _

"We'll see you soon. Tell her that if she wants to send Marley back now that she'll feel terrible later."

_"Bye, Jake."_

"Bye, Puck."

Marley came outside in her jean shorts, cowgirl boots and cutoff tee that showed a bit of her stomach.

"I'll pump the gas, Puckerman."

"I called my brother, they're expecting us."

After Marley pumped the gas she got back in the car. "Lets get a move on things then." She smiled at Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake and Marley pulled up to Quinn and Puck's home, which was a mansion to Marley. She felt nervous, she was scared that they would call the police and send her back to Nick.

Jake saw Marley's expression and gently grabbed her arm. "It'll be okay, you just have to tell them about Nick. Unless you aren't comfortable with that, then we can stay at a hotel."

"No, I'll be fine. I just don't really know how."

"Tell them like you told me."

"That was easy though, you didn't judge me."

"And they won't either, just trust me on this."

"I do trust you. I just- I-I'm scared."

"Don't be, Quinn will be your best friend in a week."

Jake got out of the car and came over to Marley's side, opening her door.

"Puck said that we can stay in the guest house so we'll take our bags in there after we talk to him and Quinn."

"O-okay. Will you be with me when I tell them."

"Absolutely."

Marley grabbed a jacket before getting out of the car, trying to cover her stomach she pulled the zipper up half way to where her shirt ended. Her bruises blended in with her tan, since they had turned a yellow shade. The cuts on her arm looked like normal scrapes, the cut on her face had almost healed. But, she was still afraid that they would be able to see them. She followed Jake to the door. He knocked and a man that looked older than Jake but not as old as she had expected came to the door.

"Jake, it's good to see you." Puck pulled Jake into a hug.

"You too. This is Marley." Jake gestured to Marley and Puck looked over at her.

"Nice to meet you Marley, my name's Noah but I prefer Puck."

"Nice to meet you Puck."

"Come in, Quinn is waiting with Beth in the livingroom, it's just to the left "

Marley walked in first and once she was out of earshot Puck turned to Jake.

"She's hot, are you sure that you two aren't... together?"

"No we aren't, let's go before she gets scared."

Jake and Puck walked into the livingroom and saw Marley sitting on the couch and Quinn across from her with Beth on her lap they were talking, but it was still awkward. Jake walked over to Quinn and Beth, they both gave him a hug. He walked over Marley and sat with her.

"I see you've met each other."

Quinn looked at Jake and smiled. "Yes, we have."

Puck took a seat with Quinn, there was a silence for a moment until Jake cleared his throat.

"Marley?"

"What?"

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Y-yeah. Can you just give me a minute I'll b-be right back."

Marley walked out of the room and they all heard the front door shut.

"Is she okay?" Quinn seemed concered for Marley.

"She'll be fine, let me go talk to her."

Jake walked out of the room and went outside, he saw Marley standing by the car with her back facing him.

"Marley, are you okay?"

"I'm scared Jake." Marley turned to him and she had tears in her eyes.

"Of what?"

"What if they send me back to Nick? I-I can't go back there, I'm lucky to have gotten away twice. Next time, he'll kill me."

"Marley, they will no send you back. You just have to them, they'll be more than happy to have you stay here with them."

Jake took Marley's hand and guided her back into the livingroom where just Quinn and Puck were, Beth was probably in her room playing, Jake and Marley walked over to the couch and sat down again.

"I'm sorry." Marley said as she looked down.

"It's okay, Marley." Quinn said in a comforting voice.

"I don't really know where to start, this all goes back to Nick." Quinn and Puck gave each other questioning looks and Jake jumped in.

"Nick is her step- father."

Quinn nodded her head and Marley continued. "My dad died when I was 6 and we didn't really have much money. When I was 8 my mom starting dating again and she met Nick, he was great at first. He was nice and gave me toys and things, but once we moved in with him he became controlling. The first time he hit my mom I was 10, after that he started hitting her more and more. When I was 13 my mom told me that we were leaving, but Nick came home before we could go-"

Marley started silently crying while talking about her mom and Quinn and Puck just sat there with Beth with sad looks on their faces.

"Marley, do you want to stop?" Jake asked as he rubbed her hand

"No. He killed my m-mom in front of me, and she told me to be free. So that's why I left, because after she died he hit me almost everyday. When I finally graduated early I left, that's when I met Jake."

"How exactly did you meet?" Puck asked as he looked at Jake.

Marley spoke up. "I was walking, anywhere away from Nick and it started raining so I went under a tree. After a couple hours the rain stopped and Jake pulled up and offered me a ride."

"Interesting." Puck said as he tilted his head. Jake gave him a look that told him to stop talking.

"Marley and I went through Kentucky and into Tennessee, we stayed there for a while then we went to Virginia. After that-"

Marley interupted him. "After that we went to Pennsylvania and back to Ohio. I wanted to say goodbye to my mom one last time since it was the anniversery of her death and because she never really had a grave I would always go in the backyard by her garden. When I went into the house Nick was there, and he hit me and he kicked me over and over. I think he would've killed me if Jake wasn't there."

Jake could see anger in Puck's face. "What kind of a man hits a women and a child? I want to kill him."

Marley looked at Puck. "Jake already took care of him, even though I don't really remember since I was slipping in and out of consciousness."

"What did you do little bro?"

"I beat the hell out of him, then I told him if he ever laid another hand on Marley I'd kill him."

Quinn had a few tears streaming down her face as she walked over to Marley giving her a hug.

"Marley you can stay here with Jake as long as you like."

"Thank you Quinn."

"No problem, dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes, why don't you and Jake get settled in the guest house? I put some fresh blankets in there and if you two are ever hungry there's plenty of food. I make dinner every night so I would like it if you both joined us."

Jake spoke as he stood up. "Thank you both, we'll be back in for dinner."

He grabbed Marley's hand and took her outside. Quinn turned to Puck and hugged him.

"That's so terrible, Puck."

"I know."

Quinn pulled away and gave him peck on the lips. "They totally like each other."

"I know, she seems really comfortable around him."

"Are they together?"

"Jake told me no, so if they aren't it's just a matter of when. I can see he really likes her. She seems like a sweet girl."

"She does, I like her. I think she'd be good for Jake."

"I like her too, let's go get ready for dinner." Quinn walked to the kitchen with Puck.

Jake walked with Marley into the guest house and put their bags down. When you walked in there was a kitchen and open living and down the hall there were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a room to hang out in. Jake showed Marley the rooms and she chose the one he thought she would. It had a big window that the sunlight came through in the morning. There was a window seat at the window. The room was white and lavender, there was a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall, Marley loved it. Jake and Marley unpacked until it was time for dinner, then they went into the house to eat dinner with Quinn, Puck and Beth.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake was sitting on the couch in the guest house in a second round of some game he didn't even know the name of. All he knew was that Marley was kicking his ass, he watched as Marley killed anything in sight. When their final scores popped up on the screen Jake put his contoller on the table.  
"I beat your ass twice. Want to go for a third round?"  
"No way."  
"Scared that you're gonna get your ass handed to you by a girl, Puckerman?"  
"No I just don't want to play anymore."  
"Whatever you say."  
"I'm hungry, let's go eat something."  
Jake stood up and walked into the kitchen with Marley following. They made themeselves each a sandwich and had some chips. Jake was searching the fridge for something.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Some bottled water."  
"We're out?"  
"Yeah, there's some in the storage closet fridge in the house. I'll go get some more."  
"No, I'll go get it." Marley smiled as she walked out of the guest house and into the backyard. She followed the small path to the house and walked in. She wsaw Quinn washing some dishes in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Marley."  
"Hi."  
"Did you need something?"  
"Jake just wanted some more bottled water."  
"There's at least five cases of it in the storage room. You can take one out to the guest house if you would like."  
"Thanks." Marley grabbed a case of bottled water before coming out of the storage room to be greeted by Beth.  
"Hi, Marley."  
"Hi, Beth. What are you up to?" Marley put the water on the ground and picked Beth up.  
"Nothing. I was playing with my dolls, do you want to play with me later?"  
"How about we play after I eat some lunch?" Marley put Beth back down.  
"Yes! Mommy guess what." Beth said as she ran over to her mom.  
"What, sweetheart?"  
"Marley is going to play dolls with me soon."  
"Really? Sounds like you two will have fun."  
"I'm going to go find my Molly doll so Marley can play with her." Beth ran to her room and ot of sight, leaving Marley and Quinn chuckling.  
"Beth really likes you, she's usually not like that."  
"Like what?"  
"So, trusting."  
"I like her, she's adorable."  
"Marley, can I ask you for a favor and if you feel uncomfortable doing it just you'll tell me right?"  
"Sure Quinn, what is it?"  
"Could you watch Beth for a few hours tomorrow? My friend is in town and I haven't seen her in a while and Puck will be at work and it's the only time she has free."  
"That's no problem."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm perfectly okay with it."  
"Thank you so much Marley."  
"If you ever need me to do something like this just ask, please, it's not a problem."  
"Okay."  
"I should get this water out there before Jake comes looking for me."  
"Are you sre you can get that?"  
"Yeah, it's not heavy and I'm just going to the guest house."  
Marley left and walked back to the guest house. Jake was on the couch watching tv and snacking on some chips. Marley grabbed two bottles of water and walked over to sit beside as she handed him one.\  
"What took so long?"  
"I was talking to Quinn and Beth. I'm watching Beth tomorrow morning while Quinn goes to see a friend that's in town."  
"I can help you tomorrow."  
"You don't need to. But thank you. I'm going to talk to Quinn more about it in a bit, Beth wants me to play with her Molly doll after lunch so I thought I'd talk to her then."  
"What am I supposed to do while you're playing dolls?" Jake joked.  
"I have no idea how you'll survive without me kicking your ass in video games."  
"We'll have a rematch later."  
Marley and Jake ate their lunch as they watched tv, after Marley finished she played dolls with Beth and talked to Quinn abot tomorrow. She went back to the guest house and found Jake reading.  
"What are you reading?"  
"I don't know, it's really boring. So how was dolls?"  
"I like playing games with Beth, she makes me laugh."  
"I know what you mean. So I was thinking that since you ditched me for a child earlier you have to make it up to me."  
"And how will I do that?"  
"By suffering through a scary movie."  
"Fine, but I'm not sitting by myself."  
"You can sit extra close to me." Jake smiled and Marley joined him on the couch.  
"What movie?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Marley watched cautiously as the name "The Funhouse" popped up on the screen, she could've sworn she'd heard of it. It seemed like a decent movie, she could tell it was made sometime in the early eighties by the way it looked and how the characters dressed. For the next two hours Marley watched as characters were killed left and right. She didn't mind horror movies, they just creeped her out. When the movie ended, Jake turned to look at Marley wwhile she watched the credits roll by.  
"Did you like it?"  
"It was good."  
Marley turned to face Jake just now realizing how close they were. Their faces only a few inches apart, Marley looked into Jake's eyes and after a moment she could've sworn he was leaning in. But he was her friend, more than that though, he saved her from Nick, the man that provided her with her own real life horror movie. She wanted so badly to lean in and kiss his lips, just to see what it felt like to kiss him but she didn't. She sat up, off of Jake and stood.  
"I really liked the movie. We should start watching scary movies once a week or something. But next time it's my pick, goodnight Jake."  
Jake couldn't even describe the dissapointment he felt when Marley pulled away. There was no way she'd want to kiss him, he took a minute to process what had happened when he heard Marley wish him a goodnight.  
"Night, Marley." Jae stood up and walked to his own room, falling asleep feeling upset.  
Marley woke up and took a shower. She played with Beth when Quinn needed to run to the store and Puck was at work, so she thought this shouldn't be much different. The little girl had grown close with Marley and loved to be around her. Jake was still sleeping considering it was only a little past seven. Quinn told Marley that she was leaving at eight and Puck would have gone to work by the time she left. Marley walked through the gated backyard and into the back door of the house, when she walked in she saw Quinn making breakfast.  
"Good morning, Marley. How did you sleep?"  
"I slept great. Is Beth awake yet?"  
"Yeah, she woke up when I got out of the shower. She's watching tv, I'm making you, Beth and Jake some breakfast."  
"You didn't have to do that, I could've cooked it."  
"This is part of my thank you for watching Beth. If you need any help you make sure Jake helps you."  
"We'll be fine. Thank you Quinn."  
"It's not a problem, Marley. So I was thinking that you and me could stay in the house with Beth and have a little sleepover. The boys can stay in the guest houst and play video games or whatever it is they do and us three girls can watch movies and talk. What do you say?"  
"That sounds fun, I woud really like that."  
"Me too. You're like part of the family, even though you've only been here for a few days. You have helped watch Beth and she adores you, you've help cook and clean. You know you don't have to do any of that right?"  
"I know, I just like to keep myself busy."  
"I'm sorry that you're stuck in this house. You can always go swimming, if you want. If you're going to play out back with Beth just make sure the pool is covered. The automatic cover can be used through the pool heat settings adjustment out back on the house."  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure about swimming right now."  
"Okay, well I should get going. Here's breakfast. I already talked to Puck about the sleepover and he says it's okay, I should be back in a few hours. Could you tell Jake about it?"  
"Don't worry about a thing. Yeah, I'll bring it up."  
"I trust you." Quinn gave Marley a hug and walked towards the door after grabbing her purse and keys.  
"Beth!"  
Beth ran into the room. "Yes, mommy?"  
"I'm leaving, give me a kiss. Marley is going to watch you."  
Beth gave her mom a kiss. "Really? We are going to have so much fun Marley!"  
Beth ran back towards the living room. "Bye, Beth."  
"Bye, mommy. Marley come here."  
"I'll be there in a second."  
"Bye, Marley."  
"Bye, Quinn."  
Marley grabbed breakfast for her and Beth and walked into the living room to see the blonde haired girl laughing at Spongebob and Patrick in a toy store. She sat next to Beth and put the breakfast on the table. Beth sat on th floor in front of the table and started to eat, while she and Marley watch Spongebob. After an hour or so Marley heard Jake walk in, she turned around and saw him. He had taken a shower and gotten dressed.  
"Hey, Marley."  
"Hi. Quinn made breakfast, it is in the kitchen. You just have to heat it up."  
Jake smiled and walked into the kitchen. Beth was laying down in Marley's arms and Marley could tell she was falling asleep so when Jake came in the room she motinoed for him to be quiet.  
"She's falling asleep." Marley whispered as Jake sat down on the other couch.  
Jake smiled and ate his breakfast while watching whatever cartoons were on tv. Marley stood up with Beth in her arms and carried her to her bedroom.  
Marley walked back into the livingroom and saw that Jake had finished eating. "So, Marley, I was thinking about what you said and I think we should watch a scary movie once dring the week and on the weekend we should have a horror movie marathon."  
"Jake and Marley's horror movie marathon. Sounds interesting, I'm in."  
"Okay, then. Yesterday was Tuesday so we will have a movie night every Tuesday and on the weekends we will watch different movies everynight until we pass out."  
"You've just got it all figured out don't you?" Marley laughed.  
"Yep. How early was Beth up?"  
"Quinn said that Beth woke up when she got out of the shower."  
"I swear that kid has some kind of sixth sense because she did that all summer."  
"What?"  
"She woke up right when Quinn was up. It's weird and then right after Quinn left she would go back to bed until noon."  
Marley smiled. "That's cute."  
Marley and Jake sat in comfortable silence for a while and Marley was glad he didn't say anything about the almost kiss last night. She wasn't ready to be rejected and didn't want to be humiliated, she knew Jake wouldn't do that but still she'd be more red than a tomato. Jake and Marley cleaned a bit and Marley thought she'd bring up the sleepover thing.  
"So Quinn, Beth and I are going to have some sort of sleepover tonight and you and Puck are supposed to stay in the guest house and do whatever boys do."  
"If you want to know we mostly play video games and eat."  
"Well Puck is okay with it and Quinn wants to do it so looks like you'll be playing video games and eating all night."  
"I look foward to this "Bro's Night" it sounds like a good thing."  
Marley and Jake sat on the couch and waited for Beth to wake up. She woke up and 11:30 and played dolls with Marley for a bit, Quinn got home at two and Puck got home at three. Marley was helping Quinn make dinner while Jake and Puck were watching Beth in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn sat with Marley and Beth as they watched a disney movie, they had ordered pizza and played with Beth for a bit. Quinn knew that Beth would fall asleep if they watched a movie, but Beth said she really wanted to so Quinn agreed. After a while Beth fell asleep and Quinn carried her to bed, then came back into the livingroom to join Marley.

"What do you want to do Marley? We could watch a better movie. Or we could have some real girl talk." Quinn laughed as she grabbed a stack of movies and sat next to Marley.

"Girl talk would be nice, especially since I'm with Jake a lot." Marley laughed.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, random things, funny stories. You start."

"Let's talk boys."

"What boys? You're married and I'm inside all day hiding."

"Puck and Jake, of course. They are a lot alike, the good things at least. They've been through a lot, I don't know how they're so strong or how you're so strong. I couldn't go through anything that they went through."

"Sounds like they went through some bad stuff."

"They did, Jake trusts you. If you ask him he'll open up to you."

"I don't want to pry."

"I get it, he'll probably tell you eventually."

"How long have you known Puck and Jake?"

"I've known Puck since high school, but I've only known Jake for two or three years."

"You are close with him for not knowing him that long."

"We are close and I haven't known you long. We are like best friends."

Marley smiled. "I guess so."

"I'm a trusting person, it isn't always a good thing. Puck and Jake aren't like that at all, which is why I'm surprised they both have been like that with you."

"Jake and Puck are both great."

"They are. So let's talk about Jake."

Marley smiled a bit at the mention of Jake. "What about him?"

Quinn pointed to Marley and smiled. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"You like Puckerman #2."

Marley felt her face burn as it turned a deeper shade of red. "No I don't. He's really nice to me and we have fun together but I don't like him like..._that_."

Quinn saw her blush and she instantly knew that Marley liked Jake but she decided to drop it. "Okay. What do you think those Puckermans are doing out there?"

"Probably something stupid." Marley laughed as she grabbed the dvds, she picked one and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn grabbed the dvd and put in in the dvd player. "Good choice. I love this movie."

* * *

Jake and Puck were playing video games and eating junk food. Jake was winning by a lot and Puck just got frustrated so he threw the controller down and walked into the kitchen.

"Can't you just accept that you are always going to lose to me?" Jake laughed as he followed Puck into the kitchen.

"No, that's not how it works." Puck said as he grabbed one of the cookies Marley had made for them before she went to join Quinn.

"One of these days you're going to have to get used to it." Jake laughed as he grabbed a cookie.

"Damn, Marley can make some good food."

"I know, she's awesome." Jake smiled, thinking of Marley.

Puck saw Jake's face. "She's good for you."

"Marley?"

"Yeah, Quinn thinks so too."

"Quinn too, huh? Well why don't you two stay out of my love life?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No, we're just friends."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, we'll see how long the whole _"friends"_ thing lasts."

"It's all it will ever be, Puck. She made that clear the other night."

"What does _that_ mean?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"We almost kissed, but she pulled away. She doesn't feel that way about me. I like her as more than a friend, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She trusts me, and trust is something that is hard for her to give to someone."

"Okay, enough of this girly shit. Let's go play some more video game so I can try to kick your ass."

Puck and Jake played video games for hours until Jake got tired. Puck wasn't ready to go to bed so he continued to play the games by himself. After a whle he got bored but couldn't sleep when he tried, so he just thought for a while until he heard something outside.

* * *

Quinn went up to bed after the movie and Marley sat in the livingroom with the tv on playing something she wasn't even paying attention to. All she could think about was the conversation she had with Quinn about Jake. Was it that obvious that she liked him? Marley wondered if Jake knew. She decided she needed to go outside and get some air, it ususally helped her when she needed to think.

Marley walked into the backyard and sat on the bench as she pulled her blanket tighter around her. She was watching the stars and was so focused on them that she hadn't heard someone come outside.

"Marley?"

Marley looked up startled but relaxed when she saw Puck. "Hey, Puck."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. What's on your mind?"

"Just things. I've been thinking a lot and I'm kind of confused."

"With your feelings for Jake."

"What, no. I don't like him like that."

"It's me Marley, you're safe. I know you like him like that, as more than a friend."

"So what if I do? He doesn't like me like that, and we're really good friends I don't wa-"

"Don't you give me that "I don't want to ruin our friendship" bullshit. You're just making excuses because you're afraid of getting hurt, and I understand that. You've been through more in your life than you should've been, but there's a point when you need to trust your feelings and just go for it. If there is pain, the love is always worth it."

"I don't know."

"You think about it. Goodnight, Marley." Puck went back towards the guest house.

"Goodnight, Puck."

Marley walked back into the house to try and get some sleep but Jake wouldn't leave her mind, and neither would the talks she had with Quinn and Puck.

* * *

The next morning Marley left the house and walked into the guest house to see a small mess in the livingroom, she laughed and cleaned it up. She knew that Puck had already gone to work and she could tell Jake was still asleep. Marley went into her room and grabbed some clothes, then she went to take a shower. After she got dressed she made some breakfast for her and Jake. Jake came out of his bedroom not to long after Marley had made breakfast. "Hi, Marley."

Marley put a plate in front of Jake before she sat down across from him on a stool. "How was your night with your brother?"

"It was fun, a little weird, but I still enjoyed it."

"What do you mean weird?" Marley laughed.

"Just weird. How about your night with Quinn and Beth?"

"We had a good time. Watched some movies, had some pizza, talked about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"You should know better than to ask what girls talk about when they're alone. It's stuff that boys do not need to know." Marley laughed before she took a sip of orange juice.

"Whatever you say."


	10. Chapter 10

Jake walked out of his bedroom and into the livingroom. He saw Marley sitting on the couch curled in a blanket with a cup of, what he assumed was tea, and a book. "Reading another book already? You finished the last one really quickly."

"I like books. It's different than watching a movie or play. You get to imagine everything instead of being shown what it looks like. I really liked that other book, which is why I read it in two days. That and the fact that I can't go anywhere."

"How do you drink tea?"

"It's tea. What's wrong with tea?"

"It's gross."

"You haven't had this tea." Marley smiled at him and picked up her cup. "Try it."

"If I hate it, I can be honest and say how disgusting it is, right?"

"Yes, but I think you'll like it. Now just try it." Marley handed Jake the cup and waited for him to put it up to his lips.

Jake made a nasty face as he took the hot cup out of her grasp. "Here we go." He took a sip of the tea and it wasn't what he expected. He liked the sweet taste, he tried to decipher the ingredients but couldn't place the tastes. "This is a lot better than I thought it would be." Jake took another sip.

Marley smiled. "Told you so."

"How do you make this?"

"It's a secret. My mom used to make it like this whenever I had a nightmare or a bad day or if I was sick. It always made me feel better." Marley watched as Jake took a couple more drinks from her tea. "Give me back my tea." She laughed as she reached out to grab it.

"Sorry, this tea is mine now." He took the last sip of the tea and put the cup down. "Looks like you're going to have to make some more for both you and me."

Marley whined then stood up and smiled at him when she grabbed the cup from him. "Fine, I'll go make some more tea."

Jake watched Marley walk away from him. "Thank you!" He spoke in a louder voice so that she could hear him in the kitchen.

Marley made more tea and poured it in two mugs. She went back into the livingroom. "Here's your tea." Marley took a seat next to him on the couch and folded the page she was at in her book, then she put it on the table. "Never steal my tea again." She laughed.

Jake smiled at her when she gave him the tea and he let it cool down a bit before taking a drink. "I won't steal your tea again. So, it's Friday. Do you know what that means?"

"Horror movie marathon night."

"Yes! I've got a ton of movies to chose from and we're all prepared with candy."

"If I get scared I'm hiding under the blankets."

"That's my favorite part."

"You like seeing me scared?"

"It's pretty funny."

Marley smacked his arm playfully. "Whatever. I get to pick the first movie."

"I know you do. We can start watching them now, if you want that way we can watch more than if we started watching them later. I'll go get the snack while you pick the movie."

"Okay." Marley walked over to the movies and looked over them all. It looked as if Jake had gotten ever scary movie he could find. She started going through them, she saw old horror movies and more recent ones.

Jake came back in the room with popcorn and candy. He placed the items on the table and sat on the couch. "Did you pick a movie yet?"

"The original Night of the Living Dead." Marley put the movie in the dvd player and joined Jake on the couch.

"Have you seen this before, Marls?" Jake asked as he handed her a pack of candy.

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yes. So why did you pick this if you've already seen it?"

"I like it and I haven't seen it in a long time." Marley smiled and ate a piece of candy.

Marley was already cowarding behind her blanket when Barbara and Johnny arrived at the cemetary. Jake watched as she hid her eyes, then watched it, then repeated. She was so involved in the movie that she didn't notice Jake change his position on the couch. He waited for the perfect moment before he grabbed her. "They're coming to get you, Barbara!"

Marley screamed when Jake scared her. "You ass!" Marly threw a piece of candy at him. "I cannot believe you did that."

Jake was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes and his sides hurt. Once he stopped he looked at Marley. "I'm sorry, but there was no way I wasn't going to scare you at least one time tonight."

"I hate you. If I'm scared later you're going to have to stay with me."

"Fair enough. I won't do it again."

"Thank you."

Marley was glad that Jake kept his word and didn't scare her for the rest of the movie, but she was still scared. Marley watched Jake stand up and go over to where the movies were. "How many more movies are we going to watch tonight?"

"Well, it's only five and each movie is anywhere from an hour and a half to two hours long so it really depends on the length of the movie." Jake said as he kept looking through the movies.

" I'll stay up as long as I can but if I start to feel tired I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Jake walked over to the dvd player and put a movie in.

"What movie did you chose?"

Jake took his seat beside Marley. "Poltergeist."

Marley scooted closer to Jake and pulled her blanket along with her. "You're going to have to deal with me sitting close to you."

"I don't know, you're pretty annoying." Jake smiled as he watched her reaction.

Marley nudged his shoulder and laughed.

After three more movies it was past midnight and Marley was half asleep. She was laying with Jake on the couch, and once the movie ended she sat up. "Okay, that was the scariest one tonight. I should've picked one that I've already seen."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Jake got up and reached out for Marley's hand.

"I'm too lazy and too tired to get up."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Marley reached her arms out to Jake. "Yes, please."

When Jake picked Marley up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Jake carried Marley to her room and put her in bed. "Night, Marley."

"Wait!"

Jake turned around and looked at Marley, waiting for her response. "What?"

"I'm still scared. Can you stay with me until I don't feel scared anymore?"

"Sure. Let me go change and I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Jake." Marley grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into, then she got in her bed to wait for Jake.

When Jake walked into Marley's room he turned out the light and walked over to her bed. He got in bed and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think that this may become a regular thing whenever we watch scary movies. I'll be too scared to go to sleep by myself."

Jake chuckled softly and he held wrapped his arm around her. Jake laid with Marley for a little while and he was started to get more comfortable and more tired.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Marls?"

"I'm not scared anymore."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I want you to stay. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Marley."


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter! It's a day early. I was going to make more happen, but it got a little longer than expected so I stopped it. I have a question for you; I am really excited to write the next chapter of this because there are going to be some Jarley moments some cute and sweet and others a little more wild, not too wild though. They'll most likely **_not_** be dating when this stuff happens and I wanted to know if you would like another chapter of this before Be Mine Forever? But that will probably push the next chapter of BMF back a couple of days. This weekend is busy for me but there will definitely be some time for writing, unless something else comes up. So if I did write another chapter for Escaping, Be Mine Forever wouldn't be out until Tuesday or Wednesday. Let me know. Reviews, please :)

* * *

Marley sat on the couch watching the news looking to see if her missing person case had died down. After the hour news was over she hadn't seen a single report about her and that washed a wave of relief over her. Jake walked into the room after his shower with his hair still damp and a bowl of cereal in his hands. "I didn't see anything today or yesterday so that's a good thing right?" Jake took a bite of cereal and shook his head side to side as if he were say maybe, maybe not. He swallowed his bite before he put the bowl on the table and sat back on the chair he was seated in. "It could mean that he recanted, although I doubt they would take his word for it but it could also mean they don't have any new news to report right now. That could be a good thing to, that means that they're not on your trail." She sighed after he spoke and took a sip from the glass of orange juice she had sitting on the table beside her. "I just wish they would give up. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Quinn, Beth, Puck and you, you have all become my family. But, is this how it's going to be forever? Am I going to have to stay in the safety zone of the house and the backyard? I left him to be free and here I just feel stuck. I really appreciate all that you've done for me, you saved my life but... I don't know. I-I think I'm just going to go lie down for a little while." Marley stood up before Jake had time to say anything and went into her room to take a nap, even if sleep wasn't coming when she laid down. Her thoughts were racing and her mind was powering so fast that it couldn't shut down. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep but getting out of bed meant going to talk to Jake and she didn't want to say anything that might offend him more than she thought she already had. Marley stopped trying to fight her mind and let her thoughts take over. _Was this her life now? What about college and her dreams? Was she never going to have the chance to get married or have children? She cared for Jake, more than she should, but at the same time was it worth caring about someone you knew didn't feel the same way back?_

Jake couldn't believe what Marley had said. She was tired of the same place, tired of the same routine, tired of being locked away. Sure he knew that it must be pretty damn boring staying around here all day but he never knew just how she felt. He wanted to get her out of the house, but how could he do that when she could be seen and turned in? There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let them take her back to Nick, Jake would make sure of it. He thought of some way he could make her feel better, then he got an idea, he ran out the door and into the house to find Puck.

Marley felt terrible for being so rude to Jake, especially after everything he'd done for her. He was so kind to her and even asked his brother and his wife to let a girl in trouble to stay with them and their daughter. She was lucky that she was her and not back in Ohio with _him_. This was better than that and she shouldn't have been so unappreciative. She got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. "Jake. Jake are you in here?" When she realized he wasn't there she figured he was pissed or upset, she went to get a shower to keep her mind away from the thoughts of Jake. So much for apologizing.

"Puck? Are you in here?" Jake heard a distant, "In here" and followed it. Puck was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge, when he heard Jake behind him he stood up and closed it, Puck walked over to the counter and leaned back against it. "What's up bro?" Jake stood there silent for a second debating on how to ask Puck for the favor he was about to. "So, look, Marley was telling me about somethings today and I need your help." Puck furrowed his eyebrow. "What was she telling you?" Jake took a deep breath before he spoke again. "She's upset that she's stuck here all of the time and I can't really take her anywhere around here so..." Jake stopped hoping that Puck would get what he meant. "So you want to take her down to the getaway house?" Jake nodded. "I just want her to feel better." Puck smirked. "Are you going to try and work the Puckerman charm on her?"

"No." Jake gave Puck a look that said back off. "Puck, she's different. She's not going to fall for that."

"I don't know little bro, she seems like she's already falling for it."

"We're not talking about this. Can I take her there or not?"

"It's fine with me and I'm sure Quinn won't have a problem with it. You guys should get going soon so you can get there before dark."

"Where is Quinn anyway?"

"She took Beth out for some new clothes." Puck walked across the kitchen and picked up a key, he tossed it to Jake and smiled. "Have fun, little bro."

Jake walked over to Puck and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I appreciate it, really and I know Marley will too."

Puck smiled as his brother gave him a hug. "When do you guys think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. It's only Monday so maybe sometime next week."

"If you're going that long I expect you two to be a couple when you come back." Puck joked.

"We'll see. I should go tell Marley and get packed. We'll come say bye before we go." Jake walked out the house with a smile on his face. He and Marley were going to be alone, really alone. No older brother or sister in law to check in on them (which really meant checking to see if they had made any progress in their relationship, at least when they spoke to Jake). Jake didn't really understand why Quinn and Puck wanted them together so badly. But for the next week or so, he didn't have to worry about it, they were going to be completely alone. The only downside to taking her was that he didn't know expect from himself. He wanted so desperately to make a move but there were so many mixed signals and he couldn't tell if Marley was just being friendly or if she was hinting that she liked him as more than a friend. He wasn't going to worry about it now all he wanted was for her to be happy, she deserved it after everything she'd been through. He placed the key on the kitchen counter when he walked in and went to find Marley. He was about to knock on her bedroom door when he heard the shower running, so to kill some time he decided to go and pack for their trip. He heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, but he didn't turn around he just kept packing his bag. Marley came out of the shower and almost passed Jake's bedroom when she realized he was in there. "Jake?"

The only sound that made Jake turn around was Marley's voice and when he did she was standing in his doorway. The only thing she had on was a towel that barely covered her. Her hair was in a messy bun and there were water droplets on her tan skin. Jake had never seen her that exposed and his breath hitched, his eyes looked her body up and down trying not to be so obvious that he was looking at her body. "Hey, Marley. Did you want something." Marley smiled a bit as he turned around and she almost didn't notice him looking at her body. ALMOST. But she brushed it off at the fact that he was a teenage boy and there was a girl in front of him in nothing but a towel so it was expected, right? "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said those things." Jake shook his head and gave her a small smile. "You don't need to. I feel bad that you've been stuck in here for so long."

"Still, I wish I wouldn't have said it."

"I'm glad you said it, I have a surprise for you because of it."

Marley gave him a confused look then realized that he was packing. "Sounds interesting, I don't know what kind of idea would stem from that but you've got me kind of curious now." She tightened the towel around herself stood back on her own feet rather than leaning on the door frame. "I'm going to go get dressed then when I come back will you share your surprise with me?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be back in a minute and I will get that surprise out of you one way or another." Marley laughed and left the room and walked into hers thinking of any possibility of what his surprise could be. She quickly slipped on her undergarments before putting on a dress and leaving the room. She lightly knocked on Jake's door and when he said it was okay to come in, she did. He was still packing so she went and sat on his bed next to his duffel. "You look nice, Marley." Jake said as he threw another t-shirt into his bag. "Thanks. Quinn let me order some things online last week and they just came today. Why are you packing?" Jake continued taking clothes and putting them in his bag as he spoke. "I am packing because we're going somewhere for the next week." Marley smiled up at him before she sat back on her elbows. "Where?"

Jake smirked at her. "All you need to know is that it'll be warm and you'll need a bikini. You should go pack, we're leaving soon."

"Fine, I won't press for answers because I know I won't get any. I will need to know how long we'll be there because I need to pack an appropriate amount of clothes."

"Pack clothes for a week and a half."

"Okay then Puckerman. I'll be ready to go whenever you want to go." Marley smiled as she stood up and left the room. She packed everything she thought she'd need, so she went to find Jake to tell him she was ready. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels and his head popped up when he heard her. "Ready to go?" Marley nodded her head and Jake stood up from his spot and walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a key Marley hadn't seen before. He smiled as he walked past her to grab her bag from her room. "I would've gotten that." Jake laughed softly as he put it in the trunk of the car. "I know, but it's too late so too bad. Come on, let's go say bye to Puck." He led the way into the house said their goodbyes to Puck after Marley begged them both to give her a hint, which they didn't.

They had been driving for about an hour, Jake would keep glancing over at Marley and giving her winning smiles. She had been humming to anything that was on the radio while she impatiently waited for them to get there and Jake noticed a small notebook she had that he hadn't seen before. She would scribble things down as he drove and he couldn't help but be curious but he left it alone. While they drove Marley questioned him a couple of times but he refused to give anything away so she gave up. Around sunset Jake pulled into the long driveway that led to a rather large home that had a large backyard leading to a lake. Marley had a huge smile on her face and Jake couldn't help but feel happy that he'd made her happy. "Puck lent us his and Quinn's 'getaway' house for the next week." He took their bags from the trunk and led her into the house. "So what do you think of the surprise?" Marley walked up to Jake and hugged him tightly. "This is amazing. Thank you so much, this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me." All Jake needed was her to be happy and he would be, and by her grasp on him and the tone of her voice she loved it. "I'm glad you like it." Marley let go of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was just thankful that she couldn't see him blush. Marley took a look around and was amazed, the home was beautiful.

There was a large kitchen and a livingroom with large glass windows that overlooked the lake. There was a fireplace surrounded by a built in bookshelf filled with hundreds of books and above the fireplace was a mounted tv. There was a winding staircase that led upstairs. Marley couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, she turned back to Jake and smiled. "This place is amazing!" Jake smiled and nodded his head. "It is, isn't it? Quinn and Puck haven't really came here in a while. They don't really have much free time but sometimes they'll spend a few weeks here in July or August. Beth loves it here, they just have to be careful with her by the water, she'll run right into it." Jake chuckled a bit before he walked further into the livingroom and took a seat on the couch. "We could start a fire if you want."

Marley smiled at him as she went over to the books and started looking at them, recognizing most of them by hearing their name before or having read them. "A fire sounds really nice." She turned back to him and gave him a smile before she turned back to the books and continued look at them. Jake got the fire started and they sat a couple of blankets and pillows on the ground far enough away from the fire to keep them from burning up and close enough to keep them warm. Jake turned the tv on and after looking for something to watch for twenty minutes he couldn't find anything and gave up. He gave the remote to Marley and laid back on the pillows, she couldn't find anything either so she just turned the tv off and laid back next to him. Jake turned his head to look at her and smiled. "So how do you like it so far? I know we haven't really done anything yet but tomorrow we can go swimming in the lake or something." Marley nodded and smiled back at him. "I love it here. I haven't been swimming since I was, maybe, ten or eleven."

"That's a really long time."

"Well, Nick wasn't a big fan of having me hang out with friends or go out too often." Jake felt guilty for bringing it up the second she mentioned Nick and she caught onto it. "I'm just glad that most of that part of my life is gone, sometimes I have nightmares if I think about him and those are terrible but I haven't had any in a week or so."

"What happens with your nightmares? I mean, are they about the same thing? Do you they wake you up or do you have them and sleep through the night?"

"They're mostly about my mom and what happened to her, it just replays over and over. But, sometimes they change, only little details like Nick seeing me or my mom saying something she didn't that night. I usually wake up in the middle of the night, it's not a big deal though, I just wake up shaking and end up crying myself to sleep." Marley shrugged.

Jake took her hand in his own and squeezed it. "You can always talk to me if you need to."

Marley nodded and smiled at him giving his hand a squeeze back. "I know and you can always talk to me."

He let go of her hand and stood up to go get their bags he gave her hers. "You can change in the bathroom, if you want. It's down that hall, first door on your right."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Marley walked down the hall with her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She hoped that talking about Nick wouldn't cause her to have nightmares. After she changed, she entered the living room and found that Jake had changed too, he was sitting up watching something on tv. Marley went and sat next to him he turned towards her. "I should probably put the fire out before we go to bed. We can go upstairs or we can stay down here. It's up to you." Marley groaned and laid down. "I'm too lazy to walk up stairs right now, but if you want to, you can." Jake put the fire out and laid down next to her. "I'll stay here with you." She just smiled before she grabbed another blanket to cover them up with then she turned to face the large windows. She could see the lake and it calmed her watching the moonlight hit the water, everything was quiet and she already felt sleep taking her.

* * *

_Millie tried to walk past him but he blocked her. "You aren't going anywhere."_

_Punch in the face._

_"You can't do anything without me!"_

_Punch in the head._

_"I'm all you have!" Millie falls to the ground._

_Kick to the stomach._

_"I. Will. Kill. You."_

_Kick to the head._

_It's the same thing Marley's seen a million times except this time Nick doesn't leave. He hears the door open and runs toward it. She tries to close it on him but he's stronger and pushes it open, causing her fall back onto the ground. She tries to get up but suddenly his body is pushing her down and his hands are on her neck and she can't breathe. Her mom is gone and she'd rather be dead than stuck here with him so she stops. She stops fighting to stay alive when she knows it will be no use, he's too angry and too strong to give up, so she does. Marley feels the life going out of her as she starts to feel light-headed, so she closes her eyes and waits. For a second, she thinks she sees her mom reaching for her but the scene is gone as fast as it came. But, then she doesn't feel any pain anymore._

* * *

Marley woke with a large gasp for breath, she sat up and looked around. No Nick, she was safe, but she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She stood up, careful not to wake Jake and ran to the bathroom. She'd never thrown up after her nightmares before but this one was so clear and it was like she was back to that day. After her stomach was empty, she left the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth twice, then cleaned off her toothbrush, it wasn't until she looked up into the mirror that she noticed the tears on her cheeks. She turned the bathroom light and walked into the hall before she bumped into Jake, scaring the shit out of her. "Dammit, Jake." He noticed the tears on her face, the second she backed away from him. "Sorry. Why are you crying?" Marley walked around him and into the livingroom. "It's nothing, just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked hopefully as he took a seat next her on their blankets.

She just brought her knees to her chest and buried her head on her legs as she cried. "It was different this time." Jake started rubbing her back. "What do you mean?" Marley turned her face to him. "He got us both this time." He pulled Marley into a hug and held her as he let her cry on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay." He continued rubbing her back and laid them both down. Jake let her cry on his chest until she fell asleep, Jake following soon after.

* * *

**The next couple of chapters (maybe two or three?) will be at this little 'getaway' house.**


	12. Chapter 12

Marley had gotten a shower, got dressed and drove down to the nearest store before Jake woke up. She felt guilty for last night, even though he was her friend and had been there through so much, he shouldn't have had to deal with her problems when he should be getting sleep. She figured that making breakfast for him would be a good way to apologize and say thank you. Marley was standing over the stove cracking an egg and keeping an eye on the bacon when Jake stumbled into the kitchen. "What time is it?" Jake said as he rubbed his eyes.

Marley smiled at him and turned away from the sizzling food. "Almost noon. I went to the store and got us some food that'll last for a couple of days and I thought we could talk over bacon and eggs." Jake walked closer to her and gave her a shy smile. "Bacon? I may be half jewish but there is no stopping me when it comes to bacon." Jake chuckled as he went to grab one of the already cooked pieces that were already on a plate. He got a piece before Marley swatted his hand with her own. "Shower first." He groaned dramatically before turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Marley laughed as he walked away, it took him less than twenty minutes to get a shower and get dressed before he was back in the kitchen.

Marley had set the table and got food onto both of their plates when Jake took a seat at the table. "Thanks for making breakfast, Marls." She smiled and took a seat across from him after she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. "No problem." Jake took a bite of his food and a sip of orange juice before he spoke again. "You said you wanted to talk about something?" Marley nodded. "I wanted to thank you and apologize for last night. I want to thank you for being there for me and making me feel better but I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Those are my problems and I shouldn't shovel it all onto you."

Jake shook his head and grabbed her hand from across the table. "Please don't apologize, I'm glad you let me in and that I was able to be there for you. I know that being vulnerable isn't something most people are comfortable with but if you ever need to get something out of your head or want to talk about how you're feeling, I'm here and I'll always be here." She just smiled and ate her breakfast. Afterwards they both did the dishes and Jake volunteered to take her to his favorite/secret spot by the lake later and when he did Marley insisted that she would pack a lunch for them.

They cleaned up the house from the small mess they made the previous day and Marley was going to go get ready. "Make sure you wear something you can swim in!" Jake called as she walked to the bathroom to change. She brought three bikinis with her, she normally wasn't the type of girl to wear a bikini but somehow Quinn managed to convince her it wouldn't harm anything to get a couple. She wasn't the most confident or secure girl, but Jake made her feel comfortable and pretty. Marley finally decided on a light blue bikini and after making sure she looked okay in the mirror she put on a dress over top of it, she left her hair down. "Jake!" She left the bathroom and walked down the hall in search of him.

She found him channel-surfing while sitting on the couch. He turned to look at her and smiled. "I'll get changed. Are you sure that you don't need any help making lunch?" She shook her head. "I've got it. It'll be a surprise for you." She smiled at him before he picked up his clothes and walked passed her to the bathroom. Marley made some mac and cheese from scratch along with some sandwiches, she got some chips and something for them to drink, she also included napkins, plates and a couple of eating utensils. She found a picnic basket in a closet by the kitchen that would be perfect for her to pack their lunch in.

After she packed everything up she walked into the livingroom to find Jake channel-surfing once again, however this time he was wearing a tshirt and swim shorts. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as she walked up beside the couch. He stood up and grabbed two towels before took the basket from her hands before he slipped on a pair of flip flops and opened the sliding glass door. "You coming, Marls?" She chuckled and slipped on her shoes and followed him out the door.

After fifteen minutes of walking Jake stopped by a large tree on a small hill that had a beautiful view of the large lake. There was a small dock that led a little ways into the water a little ways. Jake sat the basket down and turned to Marley. "So what do think?" She couldn't stop smiling, he was such a sweetheart. "It's amazing, Jake. How did you find this spot?" Marley looked out at the lake as the warm sun hit her face, it was so warm. Perfect weather to go swimming. "One time, I got super pissed at Puck after we had a big fight about me going home." Jake paused for a moment and had an expression on his face that looked like a mix between sadness and anger. Marley thought it would be best if she didn't question him, for now. "Anyway I started walking to blow off some steam and I came across this place. Since then, it's kind of been my getaway, you're the only person I've shown it to."

Marley smiled as he spoke. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to show it to me. So would you rather eat or swim first?" Jake took off his shirt, kicked off their shoes and ran towards the water. He ran on the dock and jumped into the water, when he came up he saw that Marley was stepping onto the dock. "Come on Marls! The water is great!" Marley chuckled and kicked her shoes of before she walked to the end of the dock. She let her dress slip off of her shoulders and to her feet, she crossed her arms over her body as Jake looked at her. "Do I look okay?" Jake was absolutely mesmorized by how beautiful and he was caught up in his thoughts until she asked him if she looked alright. "You look great. Now get in here!" Jake chuckled and watched as Marley dove in and came up from under the water. They swam in the water for about an hour until Jake got hungry and they decided to get out and have some lunch. After they ate it was almost five o'clock. Jake and Marley walked back to the house and put away the items from their picnic.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Jake asked as he put the basket back in the closet and finished throwing away the last bit of their trash. Marley smiled. "I would love that." They left the house and walked on a path that was next to the house. "It's really beautiful out here, I'm glad you brought me." Marley looked over at Jake and smiled before she tucked a damp piece of hair behind her ear. Jake smiled back at her before he nervously reached for her hand, intertwining their hands together. Instead of pulling her hand away from his, Marley let him hold her hand. "I'm happy I brought you too." Jake laughed and kept walking with his hand in Marley's. The feeling was different, it felt natural, like it was supposed to be that way. Friends could hold hands right? There was nothing wrong with that.

They walked down to the lake hand in hand and stayed by the warm water for a while. When they got back to the house Marley took a shower and changed into a tshirt and some shorts, she put her hair in a bun. Jake got a shower upstairs around the same time Marley did, except he was done quicker than her. He wore a pair of basketball shorts and an old tshirt. He went downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for Marley, he found a movie that she liked and paused it to wait for her. He popped some popcorn and put it in a bowl. Marley was walking down the hall when he was going back into the kitchen to get something for them to drink. "Hey, Marls I found a movie to watch and I made some popcorn. What do you want to drink?"

Marley was still thinking about how Jake had acted earlier when he spoke about the fight he had with Puck. She didn't want to push him to tell her things he wasn't comfortable with, but she had shared so many things with him, he knew so much about her and all she knew was the Jake she met on that street on a raining night and yet for some reason she would still trust him with her life. Quinn had said that he would opened up if Marley asked, maybe she could ask him. She smiled slightly at him when he asked her what she wanted to drink. "Water. Thanks." During the beginning of the movie, Marley was able to watch it and even commented on how she had always wanted to dance in the rain like the main characters were.

But she still wasn't able to shake her thoughts and Jake seemed to notice. Halfway through it he paused it and turned to Marley who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "What's up, Marley?" Jake sat up and she just stared at him for a moment, processing his words. "I-I uh..." Jake scooted closer to her and took her hand in his own. "You what?" Marley met his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at their connected hand. "Earlier when you mentioned how you found your spot and fighting with Puck you just seemed a little off to me." Jake noticably stiffened. "What do you mean?" Marley almost bit her tounge but the words came out before she could control them. "It's just that you seemed sad almost and I..." She stopped when she realized she had pushed too far. "Nevermind, Jake I was probably just overthinking it. Let's just finish the movie." Jake played the movie again and sat back in his original spot.

When the movie finished, Marley said she was tired and Jake told her which room she could sleep in upstairs. It was awkward when she left the livingroom, and she wished that she'd never had mentioned his fight with Puck. When she got to her room she got in bed and laid there thinking of Jake. She eventually fell asleep trying to think of a way to fix the damage she had caused.

* * *

Walking down the steps, Marley found Jake sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She quietly walked to the couch and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "Are you okay?" Jake sat up and turned to look at Marley. "Can we talk Marls?"

"Sure." She sat silently as she brought her legs up on the couch and tucked them under her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know I a haven't shared much with you about my past and I'm sorry if I made you feel as if it were only a one way street when it came to us sharing things. I want you to know, I do, but it's just that only a few people know the whole story." Marley watched him as he spoke. "Jake, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. I trust you."

"And I trust you, that's why I want you to know." Jake turned to look out at the lake. "I found that secret spot the summer before my mom died." He looked back to her for a second and then turned to look out side again. "Puck and I are only half brothers, same dad different moms. Our dad split on me before I was born and left Puck when he was young. Puck found me when he was sixteen and we became close. He was there through almost everything that happened with my mom. She got married when I was thirteen and her new husband was great, his name was Ethan. I had no idea that he sold and distibuted drugs and neither did my mom until he asked her to help him. She was in love and she was afraid of being left again so she would've done anything for him."

He paused for a moment. "He had her do things with other men with me in the other room, that's how I knew. Ethan got her to try drugs once, it wasn't a very strong drug but later he got her to do the kind that make people go crazy. When I turned fifteen, Ethan tried to get me to help him sell around my school, but I refused. I ended up convincing my mom to go to rehab but Ethan said that if she went he wouldn't support me or her, so she stayed. I needed to get away so I went to LA to see Puck and I begged him to let me stay here with him, but he told me I had to go back, that's what we fought about. He made me go back home after the sunner and my mom had gotten worse. Ethan started leaving for days when I was sixteen and my mom would be home alone while I went to school, she wasn't there when I came home most of the time."

He paused again and Marley could see his eyes glossing with tears, she moved closer to him and rubbed his back again, she held his hand for extra comfort. "Jake, you can stop if you want to." He shook his head. "No, I'm almost done." Marley gently squeezed his hand. "As I got older, his little 'trips' became longer, my mom was sad when he left and I would do my best to take care of her. One day I came home from school and found her in her bedroom unconscious so I called 911 and waited for them. She didn't have a pulse and when the police and ambulance showed up they said that she had been dead for hours. In a way I feel like, she died before then. She wasn't the woman who raised me, who laughed all the time and was happy. Ethan ruined her life and he got sent to jail after he got busted for drugs, Puck's mother was nice enough to let me stay with her until I graduated and when I finally did I left and thats when I met you."

"I'm so sorry, Jake. That's terrible." Jake turned and embraced Marley in a hug, she hugged him as tightly as he hugged her. He kissed the side of her head and let go. "I'm glad I told you. You deserved to know. I'm trying my best to keep only the good memories of my mom, not the bad ones." Jake took a deep shaky breath and stood up. "Come on, enough about that. I made YOU breakfast today and if we don't eat soon it'll be cold." Marley just nodded and followed him into the kitchen. After he told her what happened she felt connected to him more, if that even made sense. They both were raised by their mothers and when they remarried, their stepfather's came in stole them from Jake and Marley, it was unfair. Jake was an amazing man, even after everything he's been through and she was just broken, how could someone be so strong? After breakfast they decided to just hangout outside for the day since it wasn't too hot or too cold outside. Marley put on a dress over her bikini and grabbed a book as she followed Jake outside. "It's still warm enough to go swimming." He said as they walked farther from the house to a space that was close to the lake and had some chairs. "I might jump in for a little while." He continued before he sat down.

"I might." She slipped her dress off and sat down, opening up the book she brought with her. She might as well get some sun, she was a pale girl and whenever she got a tan from going to visit family that lived by the beach people said she looked amazing. Jake took his shirt off and got into the lake, her sunglasses masked the fact that she was stealing glances at his perfect body. After twenty minutes of floating around in the water by himself he called to Marley. "Come swim with me!" She just laughed and responded with a no thanks. "Please!" He shouted, however he sounded closer this time. Marley continued reading and sent him another no. She felt Jake's shadow over her and looked up from her book, she took her sunglasses off and put them on the ground next to her. She raised her eyebrows at him to say she was expecting him to say something but instead, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Puckerman!" He just laughed. Jake ran off the dock with her in his arms and when she came up from under the water, she splashed him. "Damn you." He laughed again and swam to her. "What's a little water gonna do?" He smiled and swam off leaving her laughing. She got out of the water and put her dress back on after she did her best to dry her hair out. When she sat down, she noticed that the sky was darker. "Jake! Do you think it's going to rain?" She asked as she continued to look at the sky. Jake got out of the lake and sat on the chair next to her. "It looks like it might. Do you wanna head back?"

"Yeah." Just as Marley stood up it started raining, hard. She laughed and looked over at Jake who smiled and walked over to her. "You said you always wanted to dance in the rain. We're already soaked, might as well make the most of it." He brought her body close to his and smiled while she just laughed. He danced with her and picked her off of the ground to spin her like the movie. They danced until the rain let up and walked back to the house drenched from all the water. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change." Marley said as she began to walk up the stairs. Halfway up she turned around to look back at Jake. "That was fun. When we are both cleaned up we'll make dinner together, okay?" He nodded and left the room to go take a shower as well. Marley was finished before him and he found her in the kitchen in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, she had ingredients on the counter. "So I was thinking we could make some pizza. That okay?"

"Pizza sounds great." He helped her make the pizza and they ended up making a bit of a mess so while the pizza cooked they cleaned up. They cut the pizza up and took it into the livingroom to eat and play video games. Jake had a lot of fun watching Marley yell at the tv because the zombies wouldn't die. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and Jake put on a movie when it started to get dark outside. After the movie, the tv screen went black but Marley stayed in her spot next to Jake on the couch. They were both laying together side by side, Marley looked over at Jake. "Do you think I'll ever be able to be normal again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that one day they'll stop looking for me?"

"I don't know. I know that after a certain amount of time they can declare you're death or something like that. But, if they did find you, which they won't, they can only make you go back until you're eighteen and then you're free." She'd never thought about the fact that she was going to be an adult. Nick would have no legal rights to her. She might actually have a shot at everything she's ever wanted.

"I wish I'd turn eighteen faster." She chuckled.

"What are you going to do when you're eighteen?"

"I'm going to go all over the world and never look back!" Marley exclaimed but laughed afterward. Jake made a puppy dog face at her, she chuckled then took his hand. "I'm kidding. I don't know exactly what I want to do, but I know that whatever I do or wherever I go I want you to come with me."

Jake smiled. "I'd go anywhere with you." She kissed his cheek. "Good, because you, Quinn, Puck and Beth are all I have." Marley got off the couch and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He nodded and told her goodnight before she went upstairs.

Jake laid on the couch to watch some tv, not that there was really anything he wanted to watch it was mostly paid programming. He fell asleep after forty minutes of watching some man trying to sell a fruit mixer.


End file.
